Les Bons Mots
by Manoe
Summary: Certains enfants sont cruels... surtout envers les plus faibles. D'autres au contraire, savent trouver les bons mots, ceux qui soignent les blessures...


_Titre : Les Bons Mots_

_Auteur : Manoë (j'aurais jamais cru écrire ça un jour XD)_

_Correctrice : Archea (Sans qui je n'aurais jamais osé poster… Merci 3)_

_Disclaimer : Ça se saurait si c'était à moi..._

_Blabla : Bon, premier post, premier OS, histoire de se mettre dans le bain. C'est une histoire qui n'a pas beaucoup d'ambition, mais, enfin, on écrit pour se faire plaisir non ?_

* * *

Bien que l'heure fût avancée ce soir là, Peter était assis tout seul dans la salle commune des Griffondors, déserte, et regardait tristement la Forêt Interdite par la fenêtre.

Il savait que ses trois amis l'observaient du haut des escaliers en discutant à voix basse et en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Du haut des ses douze ans, Peter se sentait des envies de solitudes, histoire de ruminer tranquillement.

Lorsque Lily Evans entra dans la pièce, elle crut tout d'abord que les trois Maraudeurs avaient volontairement mis le quatrième à l'écart. Mais elle déchanta vite quant Potter lui lança un regard peiné, teinté de désespoir, en s'approchant d'elle.

- Lily, chuchota-t-il, on a besoin de ton aide.

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux pendant que les deux autres garçons se postaient derrière lui.

- Peter a passé une journée épouvantable. Les Serpentards lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs et principalement par des mots… qui se soignent moins facilement que les sorts. On l'a défendu bien sûr, et on a essayé de le réconforter mais…

Il jeta un œil à ses camarades.

- On est pas très doué avec les mots, termina Black.

- Et on pensait que toi tu serais peut être plus douée que nous pour trouver les mots justes, ajouta Remus.

Oh oui. Cette histoire. Elle avait effectivement assisté à une de ces attaques au cours de la journée. Elle avait également assisté à la riposte plus que véhémente des trois autres garçons.

Lily les considéra un instant. Black faisait peine à voir avec son air de chiot abandonné. Visiblement, ne pas être capable de consoler son ami le minait. Potter semblait complètement dérouté et la regardait comme si elle était un Messie. Enfin Remus était incapable de fixer son regard ailleurs que sur le sol même s'il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil au maraudeur esseulé.

Pettigrew enfin, était recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses soupirs de tristesses faisaient de petits cercles de buée sur la vitre.

Respirant un grand coup, elle attrapa un plaid sur le dossier d'un canapé et s'approcha du garçon, suivie d'un pas hésitant pas les trois compères.

- Eh bien, Peter tu m'as l'air bien triste, dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui déposant affectueusement la couverture sur les épaules.

- Hein ? Oh c'est rien, murmurant il en posant son front contre la vitre, les yeux dans le vague.

- Vraiment ? J'ai cru comprendre que la journée n'avais pas été terrible…

- Ah oui… ça. Bah. Les Serpentards n'ont fait que répéter quelque chose que je savais déjà.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Et quoi donc au juste ?

- Ben… dit-il en haussant les épaules… que je suis petit, lâche, gros et moche.

Elle resta interdite une seconde et jeta un œil à ses trois compagnons. Potter la regardait d'un air désolé mais haussait les épaules comme pour dire « je t'avais prévenue. » Remus levait les yeux au ciel, agacé que Peter pense ça de lui-même. Et Black ouvrait et fermait spasmodiquement les poings comme si ça le démangeait d'aller expliquer la politesse à quelques personnes.

- Et … tu crois à ces bêtises ?

- Pourquoi, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Dit-il en sursautant. Je veux dire… objectivement parlant, en mettant ta gentillesse de côté, tu ne penses tout de même pas le contraire ?

- Eh bien… si.

Il la regarda, incrédule et fit un geste du menton pour l'inciter à prouver ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- D'abord, si tu es petit c'est normal tu n'a que douze ans. Tu vas grandir, et je suis sûre que tu feras la même taille que les autres. Et quand bien même tu resterais petit, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un défaut. Comme on dit chez moi, « plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon. Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con ». Regarde Parkinson, en septième année, avec son mètre quatre-vingt.

Les lèvres du garçon frémirent, comme s'il se retenait de rire. Un bon point pour Lily.

- Et puis franchement, c'est pas un tout petit peu ridicule de la part de ce Wilkes - parce que c'est bien lui n'est ce pas ?- de te reprocher d'être petit alors que lui-même ne dépasse pas le mètre 60, malgré les quatre années qu'il a de plus que toi ? Moi je dis que ça relève du complexe, ça.

Dans son dos, Black pouffa.

- Quand à lâche, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Tu es à Gryffondor et ce n'est pas pour rien. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien tu as peur de l'eau, non ? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas entendu broncher quand il a fallu aller au milieu du lac pour récupérer des lianes urticantes pour le cours de Botanique. Et puis tu supportes Black ET Potter, rien que pour ça tu mérites une médaille.

A ces mots, il lui fit un vrai sourire. Deux-zéro pour Lily. Cela lui suffit pour continuer sur sa lancée sans faire attention au « Hé ! » outré de Potter et de son acolyte.

- Et dire que tu es gros, c'est stupide. Surtout de la part de Goyle. Tu es très bien comme tu es et quand toi, en grandissant, tu feras du muscle, lui, il marinera toujours dans sa graisse. Et pour Snape, ben ça lui ferait pas de mal de s'épaissir un peu de son côté. Et regarde, je suis aussi ronde que toi.

- Boh… Non enfin… t'es pas grosse… je veux dire t'es jolie comme tu es…

Elle le remercia du regard et fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu le grand oui de la tête que faisait Potter dans son dos ni les regards approbateurs que lançaient ses copains à Peter, mais elle se sentit rosir.

- Ben tu vois. Tu es aussi bien que moi. Donc tu vois, moche, ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Tu es très mignon comme garçon. Tout blond que tu es, avec ton petit visage rond et tes grands yeux bleus.

Elle jeta un œil et un sourire malicieux aux garçons derrière elle et ajouta :

- Et puis regarde tes copains : Black ressemble à une allumette chevelue, Remus a des cicatrices qui lui font une tronche de carte routière et Potter a les oreilles décollées. Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal. Et encore, tu veux une autre preuve que tu t'en sors même mieux qu'eux ? Black ne peut pas s'empêcher de ricaner à tout bout de champs, Remus bave quand il dort et il y a autant de bazar dans le cerveau de Potter que dans sa chevelure, c'est dire.

Elle se pencha vers lui de façon à ce que les garçons ne puissent l'entendre à part Peter et dit :

- Et tu veux un secret ? Moi je suce encore mon pouce la nuit.

Elle ne se tut que lorsque Peter éclata de rire. Fière d'elle, elle lui planta une bise sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de le confier aux bons soins de ses amis qui riaient autant que lui.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans son dortoir et qu'ils se furent un peu calmés, ils se regardèrent en souriant, James tapotant maladroitement le dos de Peter pendant que Remus tirait une chaise vers lui et que Sirius glissait par terre en s'asseyant à ses pieds.

- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, dit soudain Sirius avec un grand sourire. Vraiment ça m'embêtait que tu puisses croire ce que t'avaient dit ces abrutis.

Les autres garçons renchérir et cela fit chaud au cœur de Peter. Et lorsqu'il s'exprima ensuite, sa voix était bizarrement rauque.

- Merci les gars.

- N'empêche, heureusement que Lily était là, rajouta James. Parce que vraiment, je sais pas comment on aurait fait sans elle.

- Elle ferait une bonne maman, acquiesça Peter.

Il y eut un silence juste avant que James ne prenne la parole d'un air extrêmement sérieux :

- Je veux qu'elle soit la maman de mes enfants.

Cela fit rire les autres garçons, Mais James assura avec fermeté qu'elle avait toutes les qualités désirées pour être maman, et que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister.

- Est ce que tu sais au moins comment on fait les bébés ? demanda le rationnel Remus.

- Heu… ben…

James ouvrir grand les yeux et piqua un fard monstrueux signalant que oui il savait, et non, les autres ne voulaient pas savoir.

- Oui ben… De toute façon je ne veux pas en faire tout de suite hein… Et puis peut être que d'ici là on aura trouvé un autre moyen d'en faire…

La soirée avait bien fini. Ils étaient montés se coucher après avoir partagé une chocogrenouille et après s'est promis de remercier à leur façon les Serpentards… et surtout de remercier Lily. James avait suggéré de faire pleuvoir des fleurs dans la Grande Salle pour elle « ben quoi, les filles ça aime les fleurs non ? », mais le sage Remus lui avait plutôt conseillé de garder ça pour le jour où il la demanderait en mariage.

S'il avait su que James le prendrait au mot six ans plus tard…

Une fois la lumière éteinte cependant, un des Maraudeurs semblait à son tour quelque peu perturbé…

- J'ai vraiment une tronche de carte routière ?

Quoi ? heu… Mais c'est très joli les cartes routières !

- Nan Sirius, t'arrange rien là…

- T'as une meilleure idée, Jamesie ?

- Ben…

- Ecoute, Remus, fit la voix de Peter, si Lily à dit ça, c'était pour me faire rire. Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas une tronche de carte routière... Par contre, pour le cerveau de James je peux rien hein…

* * *


End file.
